Pride
by PlumTengu
Summary: Behind the scenes of the Uraotogi team and the power conflicts between Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki. ShishixSuzu.


**Pride **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just using it for my own entertainment.

Shishiwakamaru: _played by Tengu-san_

Suzuki:_ played by Omi-san_

Shishiwakamaru sighed as he settled down on the bed in the room that he and Suzuki would be sharing for the Tournament; glad it was slightly quiet for now. The other three of the Uraotogi team had been chased off somewhere, Shishi didn't know or care where at the moment, and he needed some quiet time. The Tournament would start soon, and he was certain they would win...but there were things that still nagged at him.

Mildly irritated was the word for Suzuki's mood as he pushed his way through the hoard of screaming fan girls that had established themselves outside of the room he would be sharing with Shishi waiting for their favorite to come out and probably bang every one of them silly. Little did they know that they were ignoring an even more beautiful demon as he moved through them to get at the door! (The old man costume notwithstanding- they should have somehow sensed his beauty! It was too great to be contained!) Shoving the last one out of the way, he finally achieved his goal of slipping into the room, slamming the door behind himself and leaning against it as their cries of dismay at not seeing Shishi trickled through. "Stupid bimbos," he muttered.

Shishi looked up with even violet eyes at the other's entrance and smirked slightly, amused at seeing Suzuki's annoyance with his fan girls. "Jealous all the fan girls love and adore me and not you?" the samurai remarked, obviously intending to rub the fact in. 'With that costume, I am surprised they didn't run away screaming..."

"Perhaps they are just stupid not to know that there is better out there for them than a vain, stupid samurai," he retorted bitterly, locking the door for good measure before stalking across the room.

"You are jealous!" Shishi snickered. "My fangirls have the good sense at least to worship me and not someone who wears such silly costumes," he remarked with a flip his hair but his violet eyes remained on Suzuki.

Suzuki was growing seriously annoyed now. Reaching up, he carefully began to peel the costume away, tired of feeling his radiant beauty tarnished by it- and tired of the taunting from that stupid bird boy.

"But you better not sulk through the entire Tournament," Shishi stated matter-of-factly. "We have our first fight tomorrow as well, it would be wise to be mindful of that," he said, his tone even.

"Given that I'm the leader of this team, Shishiwaka, I am fully aware of that fact," he replied primly, the costume slipping off with practiced ease. Ah! To feel the clean air against his glorious face again!

"You don't act like it, and I am the one everyone likes, its obvious. Just look how many fangirls I compared to you," Shishi remarked casually, eyes sharp and narrowed.

"For the moment the ignorant masses may stalk you, but once my true beauty is revealed and we win this Tournament, it is I whom they will all adore!" His tone took on a delighted trill at the end as he just imagined shrines to himself.

Shishi scoffed with distain. "The clown suit you have been working on? You really think people are that stupid to worship a clown?" he asked in a flat tone.

"I can't help that you're too blind to realize my glory," he sniffed, glancing at the trunk that held his precious clown suit.

"You're just going to embarrass yourself, and this team..." Shishi said seriously, sitting up a bit.

"Hardly! When we win, everyone will wish they could have clown noses like mine." His confidence was unshakable, even by... Shishi.

"I highly doubt it. You're going to damage my reputation as well, you do know that," Shishi huffed with annoyance.

"What reputation?" he retorted. "You're a nobody, Shishiwakamaru. It is my genius ideas that will make you someone!"

Shishi hissed, his bangs becoming more pointed. "How dare you! I have adoring fans and I am the perfect samurai! You are the nobody, hiding behind disguises and a clown suit!"

"You only acquired fans when you signed on with me, and you know it! Before that, you were just an unknown little samurai from a washed up old samurai clan."

"Washed up?! You...clown!" Shishi sputtered in rage, his horns fully visible now as he glared at Suzuki with pin pointed eyes.

Suzuki should have been nervous to have such rage directed at him- but he had been putting up with Shishi long enough by this point. As it was, it didn't even make him uneasy at all. "Oh, calm down, birdie. I suppose it's not the fault of your family. Most demons these days just can't appreciate a good thing... like me, for example. Or, I suppose, your samurai heritage."

Shishi huffed, crossing his arms with a sulking, childish expression but the horns were gone now. "Hmph. I will make myself and my family famous again with this Tournament!"

"Of course you will," Suzuki soothed, crossing the room to stand beside the irate demon, reaching out to lightly stroke his hair. "How could you not, when you will be so openly allied with the new God of the Makai?"

"God? Hmph, it will me who is the center of attention," Shishi corrected but he didn't pull away, enjoying the hair stroking as he leaned closer against Suuzki.

Suzuki sensed Shishi's increase in proximity and it brought a faint smile to his face, though he wasn't sure why it pleased him. Likely because it was just a further sign of how his beauty could draw in those around him. "Oh, Shishi," he murmured, "You can be so silly. Just wait until I rule over all. But don't worry, I'll make sure I give you a good position. You can help with enforcing the slaughter of the geriatrics," he promised. He didn't stop stroking his hair.

"Silly clown," Shishi muttered but Suzuki stroking his hair had calmed him down, Shishi enjoyed the attention. He knew that this was not helping his reputation but he didn't care, it felt wonderful and he didn't feel like pulling away anytime soon.

Outside, a few of the fangirls apparently had jostled each other, as there was a cry and a sound something like squeaking. Suzuki snorted with disdain. "I don't know how you can stand those bimbos anyway. And why they have to linger outside the door like that! It's disgusting! What do they think you're going to do? Sleep with all of them?"

Shishi smirked. "It's because they adore and worship me and they stay in the hopes I will honor them with my attention," he bragged arrogantly.

"Pffft," he replied, stopping the stroking at last- using his irritation as an excuse as he had actually found the gesture rather comforting, and stepped away.

Shishi frowned when Suzuki had stopped but he said nothing, he would never admit that he enjoyed it so much. "I suppose we should get some rest for the fights tomorrow, hm?"

"Hmm? Oh. Oh yes, yes of course!" It had taken him a moment to forget the texture of Shishi's hair running through his fingers. But now that Shishi had stated the obvious, he was perfectly happy to run with it and pretend the idea had been his own. "We must sleep now! In fact, I order it. And no sneaking out to a midnight tryst with one of those busty bimbos outside either!"

"You order it? and why do you think I would follow the orders of a clown?" Shishi pointed out in a flat tone, letting his irritation make him forget the feel of Suzuki's hand in his hair.

"What? Were you planning to go seduce one of them?" he asked sharply, eyes narrowing.

"And so what if I was? I don't see how it's your business," Shishi said with a light huff.

"... it's my business as team leader," he announced, though his tone lacked his usual confidence. He had really been planning to sleep with one of those morons?

"Really? You don't pry into the three moron's business as much as you pry into what I do!" Shishi pointed out.

"I don't share a room with them," he sniffed. "Besides, even if we both know it's not true," and he gave Shishi a pointed look, "You are the supposed leader of this group. I can't have you sullying our reputation by shagging all of your fangirls!"

"How would that sully our reputation? I think the clown suit would do that just fine, and besides, these girls have their own hotel rooms, I won't disturb your beauty rest!" Shishi crossed his arms, looking off to the side.

Suzuki glared at him furiously. "I -forbid- you to sleep with any of them! We have a ... fight in the morning! So you can't!"

"You forbid me, hm? Well, maybe I will find some of my adoring fans then!" Shishi stood, heading towards the door. He had not planned on going out tonight but he would not let Suzuki boss him around.

Suzuki quickly moved to block the doorway. "Shishi, don't." His tone was somewhere between imperious and demanding, and nervous and pleading.

Shishi looked at Suzuki with even violet eyes. "Why not?"

"Because... because it's stupid. And you need to save your energy. And they're ugly anyway."

Shishi knew he was right about resting for the tournament ad that it was stupid. "Some of them are quite pretty...especially the blondes..."

Suzuki felt a twitch developing by one eye and wasn't sure why. "I'm blond! And better looking than those idiots," he felt the need to point out.

"But you're rather flat chested unlike most of my adoring fans..." Shishi pointed out, eyeing Suzuki for a moment.

"... I wasn't offering," he snipped, though he had been... a little. Well, at least toying with the idea. He needed stress relief, after all! Right!

"I wasn't suggesting anything, clown," Shishi snipped right back though he had hoped...he just huffed and looked at Suzuki with narrowed violet for now though.

The glaring contest continued for a few minutes before Suzuki sniffed and tossed himself down on his bed, turning his back on Shishi. If he couldn't see the glorious beauty right before him...

"Oh stop sulking, it's annoying," Shishi rolled his eyes, reaching out for the doorknob but he glanced back at Suzuki, pausing.

Suzuki raised his head, noticing Shishi's movement, and just... glared at him, though if Shishi were observant he would see the twinge of hurt in his dark eyes.

The samurai sighed and turned away from the door before walking over to sit by Suzuki on his bed silently.

Suzuki felt a surge of victory in this chest, but he did his best to hide it. Sitting up on his bed as well, he was silent for a long moment before, "You know we're going to win this."

"Of course, with my skill and your weapons, there is no doubt. No doubt those three idiots will be killed off later...hopefully," Shishi smirked, but there was still some doubt nagging at him but he did his best to ignore it.

"I hope they are!" Suzuki agreed, his charming smile coming back. "Then we won't have to share our glory with such ugly creatures!"

"Ugly and annoying," Shishi agreed. "And if they aren't, I am sure they will have an unfortunate accident later..."

"Mmhmmm..." He paused, thoughtfully for a moment. An idea had occurred to him, but for the first time in his life, he wasn't entirely certain of how his suggestion might be taken. "I know I'm just a bundle of raw nerves, anticipating our ultimate victory..." he began.

Shishi looked at him, glad he was not the only nervous one. He slowly nodded. "I am as well..."

One hand reached out, lightly traced along Shishi's thigh. "And there are... ways... to work out such nervous feelings..."

Shishi's violet eyes widened slightly, a red tinge to his cheeks. Well, it was only one night and he had known Suzuki for a while and attractive at that...for a clown. He moved closer to Suzuki, taking a deep breath. "Yes, there are..."

Ah hah! Of course Shishi would react positively! He was gorgeous and impossible to resist! Not that he was stupid enough to admit to his triumph aloud. So, he simply cleared his throat. "And I won't keep you up all night with chattering, like one of those fangirls, so you can get the sleep you need," he added, before daring to lean in and lightly kiss his long time companion.

Shishi smirked at that but he didn't have time to respond before Suzuki kissed him. He had to admit it was quite pleasant, and he found himself leaning in closer to deepen that kiss.

That was a good reaction! Reaching up, Suzuki carefully twined his fingers into the hair at the back of Shishi's head, holding him closer, while his other hand came to rest firmly on Shishi's thigh.

Shishi reached up to slide his haori off his shoulders, his other hand resting on Suzuki's chest lightly. At least tonight they would not be interrupted by anyone.

Afterwards, Suzuki lay awake and watched Shishi as he appeared to sleep beside him. The moonlight glowed on his pale skin and his mussed hair was strewn across the pillow most becomingly. Suzuki had to concede that his friend.. if that's what he was... was quite attractive. Perhaps, and it was probably the afterglow talking, he was even beautiful. With a faint smile, he stroked one pale, bare shoulder, before laying down himself.

Shishi yawned softly, he was half asleep but he smiled slightly at feeling Suzuki's hand on his shoulder. He had to admit, he was glad he had not gone out tonight, it had certainly been more than worth it.

The next morning, Suzuki was very pleased to find himself waking up next to Shishiwakamaru. He was half tempted to kiss one of those pale cheeks before getting out of bed, but didn't want to be thought too affectionate, so instead he merely rolled out of bed and went to take a quick bath- where he was in such a good mood that he started singing rather loudly.

Shishi opened one violet eye when he was woken by Suzuki singing. He yawned and stretched out, a slight smile upon his face at the memory of the last night. But it was time to get up and so he dragged himself out of bed, slipped on a robe and headed towards the bathroom. "Suzuki?" he knocked on the door before opening the door.

Suzuki looked up at Shishi with a sunny smile. "Gooood morning! Ready to begin our total conquest?"

"Of course," Shishi grinned, picking up his hairbrush and sitting on the edge of the tub to brush out his long blue hair.

The inventor watched him narrowly for a long moment, then with a grin, reached out, hooked one arm around Shishi's waist, and hauled him into the tub and onto his lap.

"Eek!" with a very undignified yelp of surprise, Shishi fell into the bath, dropping his brush. "Clown! you got my robe wet!" the samurai huffed lightly.

"It'll dry," Suzuki replied, not at all contrite. "Besides, you look pretty wet."

"We will be late to our fight," he said but made no move to get up, and in fact scooted closer to Suzuki.

"No, we've got plenty of time yet," Suzuki replied, nuzzling affectionately at Shishi's throat. "You woke up earlier than usual this morning!"

"That was because you were singing loudly," Shishi pointed out, yawning slightly as he settled against Suzuki comfortably.

"Oh, was I?" he asked, amused. He was rather enjoying the way Shishi was cuddling against him. In return, he wrapped his arms more tightly around the samurai.

"Yes, though I wonder what made you so cheerful this morning," Shish grinned. He would not admit it, but this was nice, despite the fact his robe was soaked through.

"Oh, I do wonder at that," was the taunting reply. "Since I did past my night last night in such misery!"

"Oh such a pity, if only you had such a lovely samurai such as myself for company..." he chuckled

"Mmmm," he agreed. "And don't you seem to be in rather a good mood yourself?"

"Mmmm I slept well last night, that must be it," Shishi grinned, shifting his position slightly on Suzuki.

"Oh no... I dare say, I rather think you must have gotten laid, samurai," he continued, nipping playfully at Shishi's earlobe. "You're always in a good mood after you've gotten laid, and this one must have been the best you'd ever had."

Shishi gasped softly, resting a hand on one of Suzuki's legs. "Mhm, yes it was very good," he admitted.

"I know," he agreed amicably, always happy to agree whenever anything did him credit. "Maybe we should do it again sometime, hmmm?"

"Yes, most certainly..." Shishi agreed, despite the fact that he had told himself it would be just one night but he could not give this up...

Suzuki was just leaning up to kiss Shishi again when there came a loud banging at the door, coupled with the squeals of excited fangirls. He could hear his teammates shouting for them to come out so they could go to the stadium for their first fight and he swore under his breath, but gently helped Shishi back out of the tub before getting out himself and wrapping a towel about his waist. "We're coming, we're coming," he shouted at the door in his old man voice, glowering at the loathed geriatric costume.

Shishi huffed with annoyance as he got out of the tub with Suzuki's help. Without thought, he leaned up to lightly kiss Suzuki before going to peel off his wet robe and find his clothes.

That kiss sent a smile across his face, as he busied himself with dressing. He hadn't expected it, but things seemed to be looking up quite nicely! Once he was dressed as Onji again, he turned to appreciatively watch Shishi dress.

Shishi pulled on the light blue pair of hakama, the white haori before pulling his hair back in the usual ponytail. He glanced in the mirror to make sure his face and hair where flawless...being the vain samurai that he was and he slipped on his sandals and grabbed his katana before turning to Suzuki with a smirk. "Time to achieve fame and fortune."

Suzuki grinned brilliantly before opening the door... and remembering the fangirl hoard. He cast a veiled glance at Shishi as they pushed through to join their teammates and head for the stadium for the first round.

Shishi smirked before following Suzuki, giving his fangirls his usual charming smile and flipped his hair for them a few times. After all, he was here to please his fans as well. He was somewhat anxious about the fight but assured that they would win easily.

And they did win easily, the team they were paired up against in the first round amounting to nothing of import. They didn't even have to sacrifice one of the ugly and stupid fools they had brought along for just that reason- which was exactly as Suzuki had been planning. To celebrate their first victory, he took his team out for a few drinks, but made sure he stopped drinking while he still had his wits about him. Unlike most of the rest of the team.

Shishi wrinkled his nose as Uraurashima nearly fell over on him, edging away to sit by Suzuki, cup of sake in hand. "Well, that was rather disappointing, that fight was hardly a challenge."

"Yes, but we mustn't expect much, especially in these early rounds," he assured his handsome young companion. Noticing the other three were virtually unconscious, drooling on themselves, he slipped an arm around Shishi's shoulders in what could have appeared a friendly way, "What say you, we go back up to our room, get me out of this hideous costume, and celebrate on our own."

"Good idea, " Shishi agreed, shoving one unconscious teammate out of the way as he stood, flipping his hair back out of this face.

Pleased by how easily Shishi had agreed, Suzuki stood and they hurried down the hallway to their room. Getting through the fangirls by appearing to appreciate their bosoms (creepy old men weren't wanted by buxom young women either!) Suzuki locked the door behind them.

Shishi was a little drunk himself but he managed to get to their room without stumbling too many times. And one there, Shishi flopped on his bed with a grin.

Suzuki advanced on Shishi, still in costume, and leaned over him. "How about a kiss, sonny boy!"

"Ew...!" Shishi edged away though he was snickering. "Get out of that thing, please..."

"I know you just long to see my radiant beauty!" he agreed, quickly slipping out of the costume with practiced ease. "You can't live without me, I'm sure! But then, who can?"

"I would prefer even the clown suit over that costume," Shishi remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Finally- you acknowledge the brilliance of my ultimate disguise." Suzuki was in high spirits as he advanced on Shishi again, this time as himself.

"Just get over here you clown," Shishi ordered, reaching out to grab Suzuki's shirt to pull him closer.

Suzuki wasn't in any mood to be difficult, even though he would usually have pointed out that he was to be the one giving orders. Well, he was sure Shishi really knew that... somewhere... deep, deep down.

Shishi grinned, glad Suzuki didn't argue with him about this, even though the other was the one usually doing the ordering, and Shishi wouldn't argue, not tonight.

Suzuki couldn't help but bask mercilessly in the afterglow yet again. "Shishi, did I ever tell you that you're the most attractive thing I've seen- after myself of course?" he inquired, voice lazy as he traced his fingers lightly up and down Shishi's bare arm, some time later.

3

"Really? that is quite a statement coming from you," Shishi chuckled as he shifted to lay against Suzuki comfortably.

"Yes, I know. I trust you'll keep in mind how gracious I am for saying so," he replied, slipping an arm around the other to hold him closely against him.

He yawned softly though he was not ready to fall asleep yet. "I certainly will, I thought you considered yourself and your reflection the two most attractive things," he teased.

"I said after myself," he repeated, a faint frown on his face. But that expression didn't last and he leaned forward to kiss Shishi's bare shoulder.

"You and your ego," Shishi smiled softly though he was hardly one to talk.

"Mmmmm..." he agreed, leaning down to kiss Shishi's lips this time. "Aren't you glad you stayed in again?"

Shishi returned the kiss, snuggling closer to him. "Mm yes, I am, you certainly made it worth my while..."

"As if you could have found anyone more attractive! I tell you what- when I take over the Makai after this tournament, I'll even let you live with me."

"And what's in it for me?" he teased with a grin but he hadn't thought about what would happen after the Tournament.

"The glory of my beauty near you every day, of course!" As if it were obvious.

Shishi chuckled. " I suppose so but I think I will need more than that to stick around, hm?"

"Who would need more?" and there was a touch of indigence to his voice at that.

"Well, what would I do with my time?" Shishi asked, reaching up to play with a loose strand of Suzuki's hair idly.

"You could always walk around in flowing harem pants and wait on my every whim..." he suggested... only slightly joking.

Shishi gave the other a flat look. "How about the other way around..." he corrected.

"Hardly. I'll be in control of the entire Makai. Can't have me walking around in harem pants, now can we?" He laughed cheerfully.

'Well, why not?" Shishi raised one eyebrow. "And who says YOU will control the entire Makai, I am the samurai after all with noble blood and training," he pointed out.

"Because I formed this team and we wouldn't stand a chance at winning without my genius," he retorted, voice flat now, all joking gone.

"But all the genius in the world doesn't give you the skills to be a warrior," Shishi said flatly as well.

Suzuki released his grip on Shishi, but didn't push him away just yet. "Shishi, you know I'm the brains behind this team..."

Shishi pulled away slightly, violet eyes narrowed. "Well, even your brilliant inventions would be useless unless used by an experienced fighter, Suzuki!"

"Are our three teammates experienced fighters?" he pointed out, a frown on his -beautiful- face. "No. They get by because of the things I MADE THEM. Same as you, my inexperienced little samurai."

"I trained for a long time to perfect my skills with my katana long before I met you," Shishi said, insulted.

"But you'd still be training in that little backwater town of yours, were it not for me."

"But you need my skill to wield your weapons!" Shishi retorted, annoyed now.

"There are plenty of other decent swordsmen out there," Suzuki pointed out. "You were just the most impressionable."

"...I see," Shishi said coldly, sitting up and turning away from Suzuki. How he have been so stupid, he scolded himself.

The bed already felt much, much colder, but his pride wouldn't let him take it back. "Don't get too arrogant there, Shishi. You need me more than I need you."

"Don't flatter yourself, Suzuki. I gave you my word to fight in this tournament and I will. After it is done, I will return your items. We will see who needs who then," Shishi's tone was cold and even as he stood to go over to his own bed.

"Fine," was the reply, and Suzuki pulled the blankets up over himself to have a proper sulk, without wanting to appear as if he were doing so. But the blankets still smelled like Shishi, which was most unfair.

"Fine!" Shishi curled up in his own bed with a huff. back to Suzuki. He would not give the other the satisfaction of seeing his hurt and wounded pride.

Suzuki lay, wrapped in blankets, glowering at Shishi's back for a long time. He hated how cold his bed felt now. Why couldn't Shishi just admit that he needed Suzuki? Honestly!

Shishi refused to roll over, he was not backing down on this. He would get the fame he had always wanted, he didn't need Suzuki either then.

As the next days passed, Suzuki was always polite to Shishi when they were alone, but otherwise distant. Even when they had another victory to celebrate, he kept aloof from the pretty samurai... and then they made it to the semi-finals... and lost. Spectacularly. And his beautiful face was all battered! Suzuki couldn't remember being so humiliated in his life. He feared to even look into a mirror, which had -never- happened before, and instead curled miserably on his bed, face buried in pillows.

Shishi was coldly polite to Suzuki as well while making sure Suzuki would see him shameless flirting with his fangirls. But after the semi-finals, Shishi was furious and embarrassed. That hag had dared to make an idiot out of him and in front of all his adoring fans no less! He glanced over at Suzuki from where he was packing his few clothes on his bed, tempted to go over to the other but his pride would not allow it.

"I guess you're leaving," finally came the muffled voice. "I can't say I blame you..."

"You told me yourself you didn't need me after all..." Shishi remarked though his tone was quiet, not as biting as he tried to make it.

"Mmph," came the only response, which sounded dangerously close to a sob.

Shishi set down the clothes he had been holding and walked over to Suzuki, looking down at the other. For a moment he was silent, fighting with his pride but he sighed after a moment. "Well, do you want me to stay or not?"

He turned slightly, surprised, so that one eye on the less battered side of his face could regard Shishi. "I didn't realize I had any choice in the matter."

"Well, make it fast, the ferry leaves soon..." Shishi crossed his arms.

"I... I..." He buried his face in the pillow again and said quickly, "I don't want you to leave!"

Shishi sat by Suzuki on the bed. "Then I won't..." he admitted, glad Suzuki wanted him around.

Suzuki exhaled loudly, one arm reaching out blindly to clutch at the arm of Shishi's haori, careful not to let him see the wreckage of his face, knowing it would drive him away. "Thank you."

"...how badly did she hurt you?" Shishi lay a hand over Suzuki's, trying not to show to the worry in his tone but he had never known Suzuki to hide his face.

"She ruined my face!" he sobbed. "That hideous old hag ruined my face! I'm just glad you were unconscious and couldn't see it!"

"The nurse in the infirmary filled me in on it when I woke up," Shishi sighed. "Suzuki, there is no reason to hide..."

"Yes there is! You'll hate me if you see me now!"

"Suzuki, stop being silly," Shishi said in a flat tone. "just come out already, I doubt it's that bad..."

"It is," he repeated again, but let himself be pushed over onto his back, eyes closed so he wouldn't have to see the horror and revulsion on Shishi's face.

"The make up makes it seem worse than it is," Shishi commented, picking up a cloth and wetting it in the glass of water that sat by the bed. "No deep cuts, so there won't be any scars at least..."

"Really?" he asked, voice shaking, eyes watering slightly.

"Really, I have seen worse injuries," Shishi nodded, carefully wiping the last of the clown make up from Suzuki's face.

Suzuki bit his lip, staring up at Shishi's face, trying to detect any sign of a lie, but finding none. "You... you don't think my beauty is ruined?"

"Just promise never to wear that clown suit again," he commented with a grin as he set the cloth down.

He didn't like the specification, but wasn't in a position to argue. "No one fully appreciated it anyway," he sniffed.

"Well, it was...not the best idea," Shishi remarked, holding up a mirror for Suzuki. "I told you it is not as bad as you think."

Suzuki winced when he first caught sight of himself, but when he looked again he had to agree. "I... suppose not. I mean, I should be okay in a few days, right? Back to my beautiful self!"

"Of course," Shishi agreed, setting aside the mirror and looking up at Suzuki. "I am...sorry we lost..."

Suzuki sighed heavily. "So am I, Shishi. So am I. I really thought we would win."

Shishi nodded, closing his eyes. For the first time in..decades he felt on the verge of tears with disappoint, hurt, and embarrassment but samurai did not cry.

Sitting up, Suzuki regarded Shishi, then said fiercely, "At least I didn't lose you!" And he reached out and grabbed Shishi, pulling him against his chest.

Shishi was surprised but allowed Suzuki to hug him and he held onto the other, nodding. "and...I am glad you are alright..."

"I will be, anyway... except for my pride," he replied, pressing his battered cheek to the top of Shishi's head.

Shishi smiled slightly, relieved but he paused, a thought occurring to him. "But what now? Neither of us are rulers of the Makai, I suppose.."

"I suppose not. And honestly, I hadn't, in all of my brilliant plans, considered this a possibility. So I don't know, Shishiwaka. I don't know."

Shishi knew he could not go home, not after disaster and in such shame so that was not an option. "We could always return to Makai and see there that leads us..."

"I... suppose that's all we really can do, isn't it? And it isn't as if there won't be other tournaments, other chances to prove ourselves," he attempted to reason, hoping to end their horrible depression.

"We just need to train. I refuse to be defeated again," Shishi said with determination.

"Yes!" he agreed, still clutching the samurai against him, as if he were a lifeline. "Yes, this will never happen again."

"And at least our other three teammates are dead," Shishi said with a smile but he was still holding onto Suzuki as well.

"Can't say that's a bad thing, those stupid eyesores," he snipped, nuzzling the top of Shishi's head.

"They won't interrupt us or barge in...and I don't think you will see my fangirls around for a while," Shishi sighed, enjoying the nuzzling.

"Probably not..." he agreed softly, hands starting to rub up and down Shishi's back. He had only held him freely for a few days before their fight, but he had missed this nonetheless.

"Mmm...this is nice," Shishi admitted, feeling stupid for fighting with Suzuki now.

He was somewhat surprised by the confession, but nodded. "Yes... yes it is."

"About our fight earlier..."

"What about it?"

"I know it was...silly.." Shishi said, skirting around apologizing, waiting for Suzuki to first or admit his mistake.

Suzuki lightly chewed his lip. "A... little," he conceded.

"But the point...what we argued about...I was wondering..." Shishi started again.

He cleared his throat now. "Wondering what?"

"Why you chose me for the team..." Shishi said after a moment.

"Because you knew how to use a sword," he answered promptly.

"I just wanted to know I was not fodder like the others..." Shishi said, showing a bit of his relief.

"Fodder? You really thought I would use you as fodder?" Suzuki was amazed. "Shishi, I needed someone else on the team with something resembling a functional brain to throw ideas off of, and to be a figurehead while I used my disguise."

"Good, I am glad," the samurai smirked now, moving closer.

Suzuki held him in silence for a long moment, weighing the pains in his body against his desire for the gorgeous samurai, then hesitantly, "I don't suppose... I mean, you're not in -that- much pain, are you?"

"My head aches slightly, but that's it," Shishi admitted. "Why do you ask...?" he raised one eyebrow, smirking.

One hand trailed down to the small of Shishi's back, pushing up the back of his haori and stroking the skin there. "Oh... no reason..."

"You seem to have one in mind," the samurai gasped softly with a grin, reaching out to run a hand under Suzuki's shirt.

Suzuki grinned devilishly, only to hiss in pain as the expression tugged at some sores on his face. "Well... so much for being subtle."

"Well, I am practically sitting on you, it's quite easy to tell what you have in mind..." he teased before leaning up to kiss Suzuki softly.

Suzuki was surprised by the kiss, but heartily pleased, and not particularly abashed about having his motives spotted so easily. "Mmmm... Shishiwaka," he murmured, between kisses, his hands roaming.

"Yes clown?" Shishi gasped, pulling up Suzuki's shirt eagerly.

"I think... I l.. I like you," he finished lamely.

"I think I really like you too..." Shishi admitted, feeling suddenly shy.

Suzuki crushed Shishi against him, disregarding the pain in his cracked and bruised ribs. "I don't want you to leave me."

Shishi leaned against Suzuki, wincing slightly from his own bruises but ignored it. "I don't plan to.."

Reaching up from Shishi's waist, he caught his face in his hands and turned it up to his own, kissing him fiercely. "We'll make names for ourselves, Shishi," he promised.

Shishi moaned softly, kissing Suzuki back. "And be famous throughout the Makai! Everyone will worship us and we will have many adoring fans!"

"Yes!" he agreed, before falling backwards on the bed, pulling Shishi with him. The pain of impact was more than worth it.


End file.
